Demons verses Cybertronians
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: Sam's friend is going to kill him, for dragging her into an alien war, when she has enough problems already. How will the autobots and decepticons handle the fact not all organics are as weak or harmless as they appeared to be? Especially when her dark secrets, that not even Sam knew about are revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers. Transformers belong to Hasbro, rightful creators and owners. I also do not own anything of Inuyasha, Inuyasha belongs to rightful creators and owners. I only own my OC's, and the plotline for this story.**

**Warning: Some characters may be OOC. I will be trying my hardest for that not to happen but It might. Also My grammer, and spelling can be pretty bad at times but I am trying to improve this. **

**Please do not leave swears in any of my reviews. I know some reviews may be harsh or critical, however seriously the swearing is not needed or even helpful to the writer. If you do not like the story, then please move onto something else. That's all I ask.**

**Summary: Sam's friend is going to kill him, for dragging her into an alien war, when she has enough problems already. How will the autobots and decepticons handle the fact not all organics are as weak or harmless as they appeared to be? Especially when her dark secrets that not even Sam knew about are revealed?**

**Rated M: Strong language such as swearing, blood, gore, violence, crude humor, some suggestive themes, and the fact I just want to be really careful.**

**Please read, Review and I really hope you like the story.**

* * *

Sam had one female best friend, her name was Elizabeth Runes. She had natural dark crimson red hair, that had natural lighter shades of red through out her hair. Her hair reached down to her waist. She had pale skin, was roughly five foot nine in height, had a healthy looking form, was seventeen years old, and her eyes were a intense, bright golden yellow color eyes. Sam always wondered why she had long fingernails that almost appeared be razor sharp, and claw like. However he never asked her. Maybe it was because he was afraid of her reaction. Since some girls were touchy about their apperences.

Then again maybe it was because she was very intimidating, and very scary at times. He wasn't really sure. He's known her since forth grade, when she had moved in right across the street from him. Sam was honestly terrified of her father, his long white hair, golden yellow eyes, the fact he had sharp nails, and what appeared to be sharp pointed teeth in his mouth. He was a very intimidating man, six foot six in height, had a very healthy athletic looking form and the fact he often glared at people. He also had strange tattoo like desighs that ran down his arms as well as markings under his eyes that almost looked like whisker like markings. His name was William Runes.

Her father was in the military, so Elizabeth was always invited to stay with Sam and his parents. The one thing Sam was always amazed by, was how fast, and strong Elizabeth and William were. There was that time when his dad was working under the car when the jack broke, William had caught the vehicle before it could have crushed his father to death. Sam never even saw where William came from, he just simply appeared there and caught the car with ease.

Elizabeth was strong as well, he seen her throw the school bully known as Trent, across the room once. That was terrifying, and impressive as well. Even though she ended up in trouble for doing that. However it was well worth it. She wouldn't start a fight, but she would finish one anyway possible. There were times, when she was very lazy but yet she was always able to get things done on time. She often slept through her classes, and yet have all her class work done before class ended. He didn't know how she did this, but he often wished she would share her secret with him.

At the moment he was excited about getting his own car. Elizabeth did not see what was so great about having a car, she was perfectly happy with her bicycle, skateboard or roller blades in order to get her places. She was currently sitting on the edge of his bed. She was wearing a black sleeveless hooded shirt over a dark crimson red long sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, black bell bottom jeans and black boots. A pair of silver dragon ear wrap earrings on and a thin silver chain that held a silver dragon like claw that held a purple gemstone sphere.

"Damn, no one's bought the glasses yet..." Sam complained as he looked at his ebay screen.

"Sam, if you don't want them...I'll take them off your hands." She said calmly as she held them up so she could look at them.

"Hey careful with those...Liz." Sam said as she looked at the glasses before tossing them upwards as she carefully caught them.

"Sam...relax...the are just glasses...not a lot of people will be jumping out of their seats for a pair of glasses, reguardless if they came from a famous exsplorer or not. Especially at that price your trying to sell them at." Elizabeth said as she handed them to Sam.

"I'm trying to make some money, Liz." Sam said frowning at her as he stuffed the glasses into his backpack.

"Sam, whatever happened to a part time job?" She asked him softly. The two shared a glare, before Sam just looked away and shook his head. He didn't feel like arguing with her.

"So you're still coming with me, to get my first car right Liz?" Sam asked her.

"Sam...that's all I been hearing you talk about, for the past two weeks. Of course I'm coming. Besides my dad, is in Qatar. Located in the middle east because of his job. Your parents agreed to look after me, until he returns, because my dad is afraid, I'll throw a wild party or something. Remember?" She said in a bored tone.

"Oh right...forgot about that." Sam said looking sheepish.

"How could you forget that?! There are times when I stay at your house for months, as though I'm your adoupted sister or something." Elizabeth snapped as she growled at him. There were times Sam swore she had the same sharp pointed teeth that her father had, whenever she got upset or angry with him.

"Hey, I always been curious about something, where is your mom?" Sam asked quickly as he changed the subject. Elizabeth was slightly taken back by the question. It was the first time, Sam ever asked about her mother, in all the time they have known one another.

"My parents are divorced, Sam. My mom basically walked out on my father and I. It happened when I was around three, maybe four years old. Happened way before I moved here. Her last words that she ever told me, was that I was mistake as well as something that should have never been born, and how much she regrets ever giving birth to me. I wont say what she called my father...Look it's kind of a personal, and a very touchy subject around dad and me. It's for the best, to just avoid bringing it up. Bring backs a lot of bad memories for my dad, and me as well." Elizabeth said calmly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sorry, I asked about that." Sam said nervously.

"Not your fault, Sam. We all have secrets...some secrets are just darker then others, and their are some secrets better left in the shadows." Elizabeth said as she glaced at the window. "I just hope my dad is okay."

"I'm sure your dad's fine, Liz. He's tough, smart, and scary as hell...when he's mad. I'm sure he's fine." Sam said with a smile.

"You're afraid of my dad, aren't you?" She asked with a smirk.

"No!" Sam said quickly as Liz crossed her arms, and raised a slender eyebrow at him. "Okay, maybe, sort of, okay fine...yes. I'm afraid of your dad." Sam said in defeat as she laughed softly at that. "It's not funny!" She stood up, and just shook her head as she patted his shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about, unless your thinking about asking me out for a date or something, then you're a dead man walking. Because my dad, is going to ask how fast you can out run a shot gun, and he will most likely kill you or something far worse." She said with a wide creepy smile, before Sam's eyes widen in horror.

"It's a good thing, that I just see you as a sister, as well as a friend. Boy...do I feel sorry for who ever does, try to ask you out, since I have no romantic feelings for you, what so ever." Sam said making Elizabeth sigh.

"Sam, My dad as well as myself, already know that you have a crush on Mikaela. That's why dad is so nice to you, and hasn't threatened too kill you once." Elizabeth said with a friendly smile.

"How does your dad, and you, know that?" Sam asked as Elizabeth sighed as her eye twitched in annoyance.

"You sort of give Mikaela these wide puppy dog eyes, you begin to stutter in a nervous sort of way, and let out little sighs that shows you're in love. Whenever you see her. It's sort of obvious. Besides the fact you talk in your sleep." Elizabeth said flatly. "Gah! Why I am even having this kind of talk...this is the kind of talk you have with Miles, not me!"

"I like having a girl's opion on some subjects, especially when it comes to love, since girls are so picky and confusing." Sam said in his defense.

"Sam...we're girls...we are suppose to be confusing, and picky about things. I'm not giving you a little rule book, that gives away our secrets. It's a girl thing, so just deal with it." Elizabeth said with a wink as she left the room.

"You are evil!" Sam yelled as he followed her.

"I know, and I love every moment of it!" Elizabeth laughed. "Besides you have your looks, your pretty face, and don't forget the importance of body language, Sam." She giggled as she quoted a part of a Disney song from Poor Unforfunate Souls from the Little Mermaid. Sam groaned when he heard that.

"With a friend like you, I really don't need any enemies, Liz." Sam said making Elizabeth smile in a creepy way.

"Trust me, Sam...You wouldn't want me as an enemy. Believe me you really wouldn't want me as a enemy." Elizabeth said as her eyes gleamed in a deadly way, that Sam never once noticed.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Disclaimers are on chapter 1.**

**Please read, Review and I really hope you like the story.**

* * *

Over in Qatar, the middle east at the Millitary base. William Runes was currently looking at Captain William Lennox. The two shared a first name with one another. However they were very different in appearances, and opions on how things need to be done. However a lot of people thought William Runes was young, but in truth he was far older then anyone was aware of. However he did not mind the young captain, that would ask him for tips on how to be a good father. Seeing how Lennox just recently became a father to a little girl.

_Poor Lennox, just wait until your kid turns into a teenager, and just watch how fast your hair will turn white_. William Runes thought to himself in amusement. At least in his case, his hair was already a natural white color, and didn't have to worry about that.

"Hey Runes...got a second?" Lennox asked as he looked at him. William's long hair was placed up in a very high high and tight bun. He knows he needed to get it cut, however long as he keeps his hair tied tightly in a bun like some of the female soldiers, he should be okay. Since no one has complained about how long hair was before.

"What is it that you want, Captain Lennox?" William asked in a low emotionless voice. His golden yellow eyes pericing right through Lennox's brown eyes. Lennox had to amite the man despite his young appearance, height and how athletic he looked he was very intimidating. There was something unearthly about him as well, that made him much more intimidating, and even down right scary.

"You know, you can just call me Will, right?" Lennox asked him.

"Yes...now...what is it that you wanted to talk about, Lennox." William asked calmly while watching him.

"I need some more advice, on how to be a good father. I'm just really nervous." Lennox said as William gave him a blank look.

_That's a under statement of the year, your a nervous wreck and you haven't even once meet your kid. I wonder if all humans are like this? _William thought as he sighed_._

"Lennox, just be yourself...you remember how your parents raised you, right?" He asked as Lennox nodded to confirm a yes. "Then just use their teachings as an example, and you'll do fine. I think I told you, all this before...when you heard the news you were going to be a father."

"You did...but what happens if-" Lennox started but seeing that look in William's intense golden yellow eyes, the words died in his throat. _Why the hell did Runes, have to be so damn intimidating._ Lennox wondered.

"Stop right there Captain...don't go there with all the ifs, you'll just work yourself into a frenzy, by make yourself sick with worry. Look, you'll be fine, and will do fine." William said as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he was wearing his military clothing. That was when Epps walked over to them.

"Still bugging Runes, daddy Lennox?" Epps chuckled.

"Yeah...he's a young father like I am." Lennox said. William stared blankly at them. Boy were they going to be in disbelief, shock, alarmed and even surprised if they ever found out, how old he was actually was. He might have looked as though he was in his early thirty's but he was honestly a hell of a lot older then they were.

"I'm not that young...Lennox. I have a seventeen year old daughter, and I'm a single parent. My job is a lot worse then you can possibly imagine." William said sighing._ You guys, also don't have to deal with demons, every single day at odd hours, like I unfortunately have too._ He thought silently to himself.

"You still raised your little girl." Lenox said making William's eye twitch in annoyance. Epps reconizing Runes' annoyance, and irritation decided to jump in before Lennox found himself thrown, all the way to the other side of the room, like the one soldier who pushed the wrong buttons with Runes.

"Man, I can't wait to get out of here, and back to Louisiana. Gonna have me, a perfect day of grilling, and maybe even time to do some fishing. What's your perfect day, Captain Lennox, Runes?" Epps aske them with a smile on his face.

"That's easy, getting to hold my little girl for the first time." Lennox said grinning. Epps then looked at Runes.

"Training." William said flatly as he inwardly smirked at the looks on their faces.

"You gotta be kidding me." Epps said in disbelief. Lennox's eyes were comically wide as though William was crazy.

"I'm being serious...look it's too complicated to exsplain, and you wouldn't believe me even if I told you, and if I showed you two...I would never hear the end of it, and you two would be scared of death of me." William said calmly with no emotions in his voice. He then looked at Lennox. "Look you'll do fine, at being a father, Captain. Just be yourself."

"Yeah, enjoy it while you can, man. Once they start talking back, they own you." Epps said laughing. Lennox shook his head, just as William saw one of his minons slowly materialize into the room. A hellish looking skeleton lizard like creature, dressed in black robes stood there with long skeleton like wings and tail stood there as passing soldiers suddenly walked through it only to shiver from the exsperience. This creature was invisable to all normal human eyes, could not be heard by humans, or smelled by humans, and not be able to be touched by normal humans since they can pass right through, however they would only feel a icy cold chill.

William Runes was no human, so he was able too see, smell, touch, and hear things humans couldn't. His daughter could do the same thing. His skeleton minons keep him informed of things before any form of real danger, can happen to his teammates, family or to himself. They were his eyes, and ears at long didstances, that he could send ahead of him and inform him of any dangers. They were basically his spies. He was a powerful dog demon, the great, great, great, great grandson of Lord Sesshomaru of the West.

_"Trouble is coming Lord William...The American PAV, Tail ID AF 4500 X-Ray is heading towards this base at an alarming rate of speed. Problem is that particular aircraft was shot down three weeks ago in Afghanistan. This is no ordinary human made device...there is something strange about it..from my a close encounter with it...I can clearly say it is not from Earth. Be ready for a battle, my lord and use extreme caution."_ The skeleton minon hissed in a deadly tone. William's ears unconsciously twitched at this as he did a motion with his fingers to dismiss him. Lenox and Epps were oblivious to all this. The skeleton minion took a bow, and vanished rather quickly.

William's head then snapped upwards in attention, almost immediately when his minion vanished, his eyes narrowing a tiny bit. He felt the thirst for a good battle, even if it meant exsposing his dark secret of being a full fledge demon. His blood boiled for a challenge, to test his skills, however he knew the dangers of what would happen if he revealed his true form. It was a risk he was willing to take if needed.

"Runes?" Lennox asked him.

"Something is wrong...don't ask...just grab your gear, and follow me now. Also be ready for a fight, that we have never encountered before." William said coldly as he uncrossed his arms as he walked over as he grabbed his gear.

"Man, I hate whenever Runes, does that! He always turns out to be fucking right, and it's never a good thing!" Epps said frowning throwing his hands up.

"I really need to ask him, how the hell he does that." Lennox said as they hurried after their white haired friend as they grabbed their gear. William could hear them, and he smirked. If only they knew, what he really was. His eyes golden yellow eyes flashed red. Maybe he should have brought his demon swords with him. Oh well, he'll just have too make do with his other demonic skills, powers, and abilities if the human weapons failed him. Outside the bunkers of the military base trouble was fast approaching their location as the sun was setting as night was setting in.

* * *

Back in the States, Elizabeth was outside waiting for Sam, and his dad Ron. So they could go, and get Sam's 1st car. She was betting it would be a used car, while Sam was betting it would be a brand new one. She tensed when she saw one of the skeleton minnions, standing on the roof of her house watching her. There were times when she hated being a half demon.

Sometimes seeing demons that normal humans couldn't see, hear, smell or feel was a real pain in the ass to deal with. Yet she was stuck with it considering the fact she was a half demon. That was only one of the many dark secrets, she kept from Sam. Since she was afraid of how he would react. In all honesty Sam would have been screaming, panicing, and afraid for his life.

At least she ended up looking more human, then most half demons did. She didn't have to worry about hiding dog ears, a tail or something like that. She just mostly hid her demonic birth marks under long sleeve shirts, and pants. She had demonic marks running down her arms, legs and her back. If people saw them she would laugh and claim they were tattoos, just get people too back off, and to have them stop questioning her about them.

However she was looking after the two demonic swords, that belonged to Lord Sesshomaru her great great great great grandfather or something like that. They were locked away in her house at the moment. She just hoped she never had to use them or reveal her demonic abilities. She was honestly still learning how to control her demonic abilities let alone how too use those weapons. The skeleton minion waved at her, and she gave a slight nod to him in return.

"Liz, you coming or what?" Sam's father Ron asked startling her since she been so lost in thought that she never noticed Ron or Sam when they came outside..

"Coming." Elizabeth said with a smile, as she hurried over to the car, and got into the back seat as Sam sat up front. She looked outside the window as the skeleton minion followed them. Sometimes her father was a worried wart, besides over protective at time, and would often leave one of his many minions too play baby sitter on her, as extra form of protection. At least she didn't have an annoying flea demon to deal with. When her father got back, they would be having a very long talk about this.

_Why do I have this feeling, that something much bigger was about to happen?_ She wondered. However she was pulled from her thoughts just as she remembered how much she hated Ron's driving and her face paled slightly.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Elizabeth really hated Ron WitWicky's driving. His driving really did scare her, at times. Sam n the other hand, was use to his dad's driving was calm, and even relaxed about it. When ever Ron did the driving with her in the car, she always ended up as a nervous wreck afterwards. It usually took a lot to scare or intimidate the half demon but when it came to Ron WitWicky's driving or spiders. She was terrified. She hated spiders only because of bad experience when she was little with a hideous spider demon, that tried too eat her. Since then she been scared of them.

"I'm telling you Liz, it's going to be a new car." Sam said in hopes to calm his friend, since he knew that his dad's driving really unnerved her at times.

"Used car." Elizabeth said flatly as she crossed her arms. She was looking foreward when they reached their destination, so she could get out of the car and didn't have to deal with Ron's driving.

"Dad, you're getting me a Lamborgini!?" Sam yelled seeing the car in a window of car dealership as drove pass the dealership.

"Not on your life Sam...I don't have that kind of money." Ron said in a serious tone, before they pulled into Auto resale dealer ship. Elizabeth, resisted the urge to start laughing when she noticed Sam's exspression.

''Here?! Dad, you said, you'll buy me a car...not a piece of-" Sam started.

"Sam...Language. When I was your age, I would've been glad just to have four wheels and an engine. Maybe you would be happier with a bike?" Ron asked him as they pulled into a parking space.

"I'm perfectly happy, with a bike and walking, Sam." Elizabeth said as she got the seat belt off, and quickly got out of the car. She resisted the urge to scream freedom as she left the car. Sam grumbled as he got out of the vehichle.

"You knew didn't you?" Sam hissed at Liz. She simply stared at him.

"Sam...don't start with me, and the answer is no. I honestly didn't know a damn thing about this. Other then what you kept telling me about. After all you were the one, that kept going on how you were finally getting a car. Look...new cars are exspensive Sam, a used car would be cheaper...do the math." Elizabeth said as she resisted the urge to call him human. Her eyes noticed one of the skeleton minions standing on the roof watching her.

_Dad and I are so going to talk about this._ Elizabeth thought as she shook her head.

"You okay Liz? You been day dreaming or spacing out a lot lately or do you see something?" Sam asked her as she turned to look at him. Sam would look in the direction she would be starring at and would see nothing.

"I...er...haven't been sleeping well. You know how I get...I worry about my dad and your dad's driving is enough to give me a heart attack." Elizabeth snapped. She had no reason to worry her friend. A guy who owned the Auto Resale, came out and began talking to Ron and Sam. However Elizabeth tuned them out as the conversation began. She walked over to one vehicles, and opened the door. To bad she had no idea just how bad this place really was.

Since she really wasn't exspecting, the car door to suddenly pop right off it's henges, due to how rusted it was on the inside. The skeleton minion began laughing, at Elizabeth's misfortune as she freaked, and struggled too pop the door back onto the vehichle, before anyone noticed what just happened. She was thankful that the humans couldn't see demons that well any more, like they were able to in the past. Some humans could see, hear and even dectect demons but those were very rare cases.

Once the door was back in place, she hurried over to Sam, Ron and the owner of the place. Just as she reached them, the door suddenly popped off, and crashed to the ground making Sam, Ron and owner turn to look at the vechichle door that laid on the ground. Elizabeth tried to remain calm, about what happened, and hoped no one noticed what she did.

"Hey Bobby! I said to get that piece of junk out of here!" The owner yelled. He then looked at the group smiling nervously. "Sorry about that folks...now as I was saying earlier son, The driver doesn't pick the car...the car picks the driver." Sam sighed as he was lead to look at some of the other vehichles. Elizabeth stayed close to Sam. Durring this time a beat up yellow camero with black racing stripes pulled into the lot. A skeleton minion noticed this, and began freaking out since it had no driver and he could tell it was not human made.

_"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, that yellow camero, it is not human made! Don't let Sam, near it!"_ The skeleton minion yelled in his panic.

Elizabeth then approached the vehichle as her nose twitched slightly but it went unnoticed by people. It didn't even smell like it was human made vehichle. She was half dog demon after all, she had much sharper senses then that of normal humans. Sam walked over to her, and looked im pressed about the vehichle. "Good taste Liz..." He said with a smile.

"Sam...wait a min-" She started as Sam opened the door, and slid into the driver seat of the vechichle. Elizabeth then smacked her face. She briefly wondered if she should tell Sam about her being a half demon or at least show him what she really was. There were times when she was so damn tempted, to do just that, and the consequences could be damned. However she didn't feel like dealing with the mess afterwards.

"Liz, come on, and get in." Sam said with a smile as he looked at her

Elizabeth blinked, and looked at the car with suspicion as well as distrust. However she then sighed as she got into the passenger seat. She then sat there as she then tapped her long claw like nails on the dash board. "Okay I'm in the the car...what now, Sam?" She asked him softly.

"I want this car." Sam said with a smile as Elizabeth resisted the urge to slam her head down onto the dash board, when she heard those words.

"You can't be serious." She said softly in disbelief as she stared at him like he suddenly grew a second head.

"I am." Sam said as he looked at her before looking at his dad.

"Okay how much?" Ron asked the owner.

"Consider the semi classic nature of the vehicle...six grand." The owner said.

"No way...we walk." Ron said firmly.

"Wait a minute dad...that guy said the car chooses the driver!" Sam yelled as he got out of the vehicle closing the door behind him.

"Not in this case...son...now over here is a fine car." The owner said.

Elizabeth sighed as she then suddenly noticed how the windows were up, when she swore they were down just a second ago. "Thank kami, for small favors." She said just as the Camero shuddered, and a ear splitting sound came from the camero that only Elizabeth could hear. She gritted her teeth as hands slammed over her ears, just as the surrounding vehicles' windows suddenly shattered as vehicles' alarms began going off. The camero and Ron's car were thankfuly safe.

The owner of the Auto resale looked at Ron and Sam. "T-three grand...for the camero." He said.

"Okay Sam...you can have the camero." Ron said as Sam cheered.

Elizabeth then snarled and slammed her fist down hard on the camero's dash board, hard enough too make the camero make a loud whine sound as though it was in pain. She didn't use her full strength in the punch. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I HAVE SENSIVTIVE HEARING YOU IDIOT! ALSO IF YOU EVER HARM MY FRIEND, YOUR SCRAP METAL! GOT IT!" She yelled but the vehicle was strangely sound proof so no one heard her yelling at the car. She was also obivious to what was going on outside as well.

However she felt the car shivering slightly as though it was afraid of her. Her ears were still ringing, and that really had hurt. She wouldn't be surprised, if she didn't go deaf because of what just happened. The seat she was in suddenly smacked her foreward into the dash board, making her head smack the dash board hard as the seat returned back to normal, just as she slumped back to the seat holding her forehead as she growled under her breath. Sam got into the Camero, and smiled at Liz, totally oblivious to the fact his friend was in pain.

"Guess what Liz, this is my new car!" Sam yelled with a smile as Elizabeth gave him a glare. A glare that promised death, and a world of pain. This glare made him laugh nervously at her.

"Good for you, Sam. You just bought a possessed evil car." She said flatly with a slight growl.

"Possessed?" Sam asked her in confussion.

"Never mind...let's just go." She said as she put the seat belt on as did Sam as he drove off the lot leaving his dad to deal with the owner of the Auto resale place. Elizabeth was silent as she was glaring at the dashboard of the car. _Just great...sam bought a vechicle that's not human made, and it's obviously possessed. I hope dad is okay, because when he gets home...we need to talk, and I will ask him to take a look at Sam's car._ She thought in annoyance.

Sam was just smiling as he was driving down the street. "Liz, why do you look so mad?" Sam asked her in concern.

"I'm not mad...just a bit frustrated...I just remembered, I didn't finish my homework." She lied. In all honesty she was pissed off, but she had no intention of letting him know that. Sam sighed as he let it slide for now, but he really did wish she would just tell him, what was wrong.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
